


Personal Assistants Need Not Apply

by kafrickinboom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Butt Plugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Clothed Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Marking, Office Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Safer Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov, Viktor apparently forgets the internet is a thing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Viktor couldn't have been more thankful for Yakov’s insistence that he'd needed a personal assistant, even if he was wrong.





	Personal Assistants Need Not Apply

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, I haven't posted anything in a hot minute. This was for a prompt for Viktuuri office smut. I hope you like it!

Viktor still couldn't believe Yakov was making him do this. As if he'd actually needed a personal assistant. He’d managed just fine on his own after all these years, and  _ now _ he needed one? Ridiculous. 

Already, he'd interviewed eight people of various backgrounds, educations, personalities. He'd grown weary by number three, and after this last one, he was prepared to emphatically  _ insist _ to Yakov that he didn't need a PA. 

He sighed as another knock sounded at his office door.

He froze when the last applicant for the position of being his personal assistant walked through. He glanced at the application in his hands to make sure his mind wasn’t mistaking the man before him.  _ Yuuri Katsuki. _ He hadn’t heard that name in...far too long.  _ Years. _

Yuuri was still breathtaking. That fair complexion that clashed so beautifully with his coal-black hair. Those cinnamon-chocolate eyes widened as he took in the sight of Viktor. Those plush,  _ bitable _ lips dropped open a fraction before pursing around a subtle nervous swallow. And  _ shit, _ that  _ body. _ Viktor was fairly sure Yuuri had put on some weight since the last time he saw him, and it did nothing but make Viktor’s mouth water. Even under his suit (that was paired with a frankly atrocious tie), Viktor could see the thickness of Yuuri’s thighs, the legs of his pants hugging them in the most delectable way. Viktor bet if Yuuri turned around, his ass would be comparable to a fucking  _ peach. _

A cleared throat snapped Viktor out of the blatant, unrepentant staring, drawing his attention back to Yuuri’s handsome face, cheeks tinged with the sweetest pink. Viktor licked his lips as he thought of all the other places he wanted to see that flush spread. He didn’t think he mistook those eyes trailing over his tongue’s path. 

With his trademark smirk (that’d been known to charm the pants off of men so deeply comfortable in the back corner of the closet, they’d managed to convince themselves they were actually straight until Viktor graciously shattered the heterosexual veneer for them), he stood to his full height, extending a professional hand out to Yuuri. The smirk sharpened when he heard the faint whisper of a stuttered exhale as Yuuri’s hand gripped his back.

“It’s been quite some time, Yuuri,” Viktor remarked, and Yuuri seemed to be flustered by the familiarity.

“Ah, y-yes it has, Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri stuttered out, and Viktor’s heart stuttered over the formality. 

“Let’s take a seat and you can tell me a little about yourself.” He suggested, reluctant to let go of the soft hand beneath his own.

Once seated, Viktor couldn’t help noticing how nervous the other man was. There was a fine sheen of sweat over Yuuri’s face, his eyes darting around the room, landing everywhere but Viktor’s face. The flush had only deepened in the short time it took to get from the door to the desk, and Viktor had to physically bite back the coo that was working up his throat at the sight. He also had to subtly adjust himself as his cock twitched at Yuuri’s subtle submissive reaction to Viktor’s proximity. Yuuri had always been adorable, but this was almost too much. 

Viktor remembered the first (and last) time he’d met Yuuri those few years ago. Three, to be exact. It had been a charity ball of sorts, where some of the big names from certain Fortune 500 companies came together for some good, old fashioned money slinging, where CEOs and CFOs threw thousands of dollars down in the name of goodwill and philanthropy. Back then, Viktor and Yuuri had both been PAs (Viktor had been promoted soon after for his stellar work) for the big bosses of their respective companies at the time. It had been such a chance meeting.

They’d both been given the more leeway that evening. Both set free after the first couple of hours, after they’d made sure everything went smoothly with the donations and speeches and the introductions to other big names and whatnot. They’d met with a collision of hands over the same champange stem from the passing server. 

Viktor remembered how Yuuri’s eyes widened, how he’d rapidly stumbled over his apologies in accented English, how he swallowed so heavily when Viktor just beamed at the other man, how he slowly blossomed from the timid man to fucking  _ sexual tension incarnate _ with each drink, unabashedly rolling his hips into Viktors as they danced the night away. He remembered the way they’d talked  _ so much _ about absolutely nothing of import, but feeling like every word dripping from Yuuri’s loose lips was almost vital. He remembered how Yuuri had looked at him like he hung the moon. He remembered the overwhelming clean scent, oceanic with just a hint of a pure masculine musk, washing over him as Yuuri closed the distance between them, both too inebriated to put any finesse into their first kiss. He remembered the way his knees had turned to jelly anyway, held up with sheer will...and maybe a strong hand anchoring his hip as the other tugged at his hair and tore low groans from his lips. He remembered wanting to press fingertip-shaped bruises into the crook of Yuuri’s hips. He remembered the startlingly clear  _ ‘I could do this forever’ _ passing through his mind. He remembered never wanting to let go of the man pressed against him.

To this day, he’d regretted being so drunk that he’d forgotten to get Yuuri’s number before they’d separated that night, never really paying attention to who he’d even worked for, never even asking anything more personal that would aid in his search for the beautiful man who stole his heart with little more than a bleary, blinding smile and murmured words of praise. Every so often, he’d thought about Yuuri, the one who got away, wanting to make good on that idea of ten little marks lining the perfect curve of Yuuri’s hips, to make him Viktor’s. Now that Viktor had Yuuri seated opposite him, he certainly wasn’t going to let go of such a perfect opportunity. 

“Well, I’ve been a PA for Ms. Minako Okukawa from 2011 to 2014. I mostly handled the day-to-day scheduling and filing befo-”

“No, no,” Viktor interrupted, noting the faint  _ click _ of teeth as Yuuri’s mouth shut. His smirk gentled into a smile as he leaned forward. “Tell me about  _ you. _ I already know you’d be a fantastic personal assistant.” He paused to flip through the application still clutched in his hand, skimming over the frankly impressive list of qualifications. “This  résumé speaks of that and so much more. Add the glowing recommendation to it, and I’m fairly certain I’d hire you on the spot, but...I want to know more about you.” He threw a wink in there for the sake of being plain.

“A-are you… Are you  _ flirting _ with me?” Yuuri veritably gaped.

“Is that okay with you?” Viktor leered, sweeping his eyes down Yuuri’s body, frowning at the disapproving expression when he landed back on that beautiful face.

“If there’s a possibility that I could have this position, wouldn’t it be...inappropriate to flirt with your potential future personal assistant?” Yuuri asked with an unimpressed tone, surprising Viktor into fumbling.

“Is there another position you’d be interested in?” Viktor blurted, a faint blush creeping over his own cheeks as he realized the multiple implications of the question. 

“I- What?” Yuuri asked, disbelief thickening his voice.

“You have all this experience under your belt.” He motioned to the  résumé. “You could nab almost any position in this company. Don’t think I haven’t noted the business degree or the promotions leading to your role as budget director under Okukawa. We have plenty of positions available that are much better suited for your qualifications. Why not apply for any of those?” Viktor inquired, using a more curious tone to mask a trace of desperation he’d felt wash over him since being called out for almost breaking company policy.

“Vikt- I mean, Mr. Nikiforov, I…” Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably as he trailed off, his eyes dropping to the floor with deep consternation. 

“Yuuri,” smiling fondly when those cinnamon eyes snapped to his, “I really do believe you’d be better suited for something in the financial department.”

“Y-you just want to be able to, to flirt with me.” Yuuri sputtered, and Viktor felt like he was back in solid ground.

“That and much, much more,” he admitted baldly, and hummed at Yuuri’s nervous swallow and hesitant grin. “But seriously, Yuuri, you'd be a fantastic addition to this company. Something more important that being a personal assistant.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. I don't think Yakov has any more appointments today. I could send you up?” And god, did he hope Yuuri would agree. If he was in a whole other department, he wouldn't have that whole ‘you can't date your boss/subordinate’ leg to stand on. Viktor also hoped that that was the only issue Yuuri had with Viktor’s flirtation. Viktor bit his lip, unfazed by how much unfiltered hope he must be projecting as his fingers twitched toward the phone.

A shaky chuckle and a fond roll of Yuuri’s eyes brought a sense memory of the night rushing over Viktor, and he had to hold himself back from launching over the table and kissing the other man senseless. 

“That would, that would be great,” Yuuri acquiesced, and Viktor wasted no time in ringing Yakov. 

The older man sounded like he did every time he talked to...well, anyone- weary and like he was perpetually done with everyone’s shit. Viktor would be mildly offended if he didn’t know the man as well as he did, and if he wasn’t so self-aware. He knew how extra he was. He knew he was a handful. He knew he was oblivious sometimes. He also knew how much he stressed Yakov out when he did whatever the hell he wanted without really taking the time to consult the older man. Still, he’d yet to be fired, and Yakov had grumbled a few times over the years about how some of Viktor’s choices were ‘actually decent’ and did ‘good things for the company.’ Coming from Yakov Feltsman, that was high praise indeed.

Presently, the older man’s voice was weary as per usual, but he didn’t hesitate to agree to Viktor’s request. Viktor beamed his signature heart-shaped smile as he hung up, standing up with a hand out to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, starting today, I’m your best friend. I’ll make sure you get that position.” Viktor said confidently, smirking at Yuuri’s wide-eyed bewilderment, sharpening when the younger man grasped his hand and allowed himself to be led from the room.

From the corner of Viktor’s eye, it seemed as if Yuuri was suspended in disbelief, eyes dancing away from Viktor's every time he caught him looking. People stared as they walked toward the elevators, but Viktor honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. He was pretty used to the sensation, but Yuuri seemed taken aback and bashful by the attention. Still, his grip didn’t lessen or shift from Viktor’s as they entered the lift. 

“After you get the job, you should come celebrate with me,” Viktor said innocently with a quirk of his lips. 

Yuuri’s eyes softened from nervous to amused as he looked back at Viktor. “Is that so?”

Viktor hummed the affirmative as the doors reopened. He still refused to let go of Yuuri’s hand up until they were outside Yakov’s office door. With a quick knock, then an introduction complete with sung praises to an exasperated Yakov, Viktor left Yuuri at Yakov’s mercy with a soft, encouraging smile and a wink.

\---

To say that Viktor was disappointed that Yuuri hadn’t come down to his office after a while was an understatement. He knew how long Yakov’s interviews could run. The man was  _ thorough. _ Still, it’d been  _ three hours _ since Viktor handed Yuuri off to the older man and...nothing. More than enough time for Yakov to wrap it up and for Yuuri to have left. He knew it was irrational and a bit ridiculous to feel like his heart was bruised and tender, but fuck it.

When Viktor focused on something or someone, it was as if his heart and mind threw all of his eggs in one basket without his conscious consent to do so. He felt so strongly for people, especially those who didn’t seem to focus so much on how beautiful he was or what he could do for them. Yuuri had been interested in  _ him _ at that ball, not the amount of connections Viktor had built up over time, and not what he could do for Yuuri. He hadn’t exactly been  _ pining _ over Yuuri for the last three years straight, but whenever he thought about the alluring Japanese man, his heart felt like it wanted to tug itself out of the confines of his chest and join Yuuri wherever he was. 

Okay, so  _ maybe _ he was pining. Just a little bit. Infinitesimally. Hardly even anything to get himself worked up over.

Still, that didn’t stop the dark cloud from looming over his head, or the corners of his mouth from turning down into a surly frown, or the itch beneath his nails just begging to bite into skin, or his lips tingling sympathetically when he recalled the last time they pressed against Yuuri’s long ago. He leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the oncoming headache from his own ridiculousness.

He jolted as a knock sounded at his door, sharp and persistent. Viktor answered the door, bewildered but elated as Yuuri stood before him, a bright smile stretched from ear to ear with cheeks a bright, cherry blossom pink. Viktor had never seen someone so beautiful.

“I got the job!” Yuuri beamed, and Viktor mirrored it. 

He didn’t even think twice as he pulled Yuuri in, slamming the door close, pushing Yuuri against it and capturing those plush lips in a kiss. 

For the timespan of a tripped heartbeat, everything froze. Viktor’s eyes cracked opened only to connect with Yuuri’s, widened with the cinnamon-chocolate irises thin rings around blown pupils, an endless pool of black Viktor could easily fall into. Intense. Addictive.  _ Perfect. _

Still, Yuuri’s lips remained lax against against Viktor’s, and as much as it disappointed him, he wasn’t about to force the issue. He pulled back to apologize to Yuuri for his rash actions only to be cut off when Yuuri surged forward, two hands tightly gripping into his hair as he reconnected their lips in a clumsy kiss that stole the air from Viktor’s lungs.

Viktor hummed into the kiss as their lips glided over one another’s, pressing Yuuri back into the door. The rest of his body followed, a line of fiery connection from lips to hips. He reveled in Yuuri’s gasps and clutching fingers slipping down to his vest as he slid his fingers along the sides of Yuuri’s face until they rested at the hinges of the younger man’s jaw. Viktor tested the waters, coaxing the sweetest of gasps as his tongue swept over Yuuri’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Yuuri opened eagerly, and  _ god, _ it was just like it was at the ball those few years ago. Viktor felt drunk off the proximity of such a beautiful man, the tingling heat rushing through his body as he moaned into the other man’s mouth. Their tongues danced over one another, and each curl around the other shot straight to Viktor’s cock. 

Yuuri must have felt some burst of confidence, and Viktor  _ loved _ it because suddenly he was gracefully flipped, narrowly avoiding the door handle as Yuuri pressed  _ him _ into the wall beside the door. Viktor groaned as he felt the hard line of Yuuri’s cock pressed against the thigh he’d ever so kindly slipped between the other man’s legs. He pressed up gently and Yuuri tore himself away from the kiss as a moan punched from his lips as he grinded down against Viktor. 

Viktor smirked through his labored breathing, running his hands over the thicker lines of Yuuri’s body through his suit. The smirk dimmed as he realized that Yuuri was wearing  _ far _ too much. He deftly unbuttoned the suit jacket, running his hands over Yuuri's chest, up over his shoulders and smoothly removed the garment. He sorely wanted to remove that shirt and especially that fucking tie, but they really didn’t have time for full nudity.  _ Later. _

He reeled Yuuri back in, panting against his lips, “I know, I  _ know _ this is fast, but I  _ really _ want to fuck you. In here. Now. Can I?”

Yuuri’s breath hitched before he nodded, a fervent “yes,  _ please” _ breathed against Viktor’s lips. 

Viktor watched raptly as Yuuri reached over, locking the door with a snap before stepping back, his hands dropped to his belt. Viktor bit his lip as he reached forward. 

“Let me,” he leered, and Yuuri bit his own lip on a smile. He made quick of the belt, button and fly, unceremoniously shoving Yuuri’s pants and underwear to his thighs.  _ Fuck. _ It was maybe a hair shorter than his own, but much thicker. He felt breathless as he slipped his fingers over Yuuri’s hard, leaking cock. His middle finger  _ just _ touched his thumb, and his hands are far from small.

“Already wet for me?” He growled playfully, and Yuuri moaned, hoisting his shirt up with one hand and gripping Viktor’s vest with the other. Viktor dazedly palmed his own cock through his pants as he kissed Yuuri again. He bit into the other man’s lips as he walked them back until he had Yuuri where he wanted him- up against his desk. He panted, “one second.”

He rushed around to his desk, rooting through the middle drawer and found lube and a condom. He looked up to see Yuuri facing him, his face deeply flushed as he wantonly bent over, forearms flat on the desk as he smiled bashfully at Viktor’s stunned expression.

“Do this often?” Yuuri asked, his tone dancing somewhere between playful and apprehensive as he eyed the lube and condom Viktor set beside his arm.

“Unfortunately no.” Viktor admitted before offering a cheeky smile. “Well...that lube certainly gets a lot of use. Late nights. You know how it is.” He winked, watching the way Yuuri’s blush suffused further, reaching his chest and ears.  _ God, _ he was so  _ cute. _ He chuckled, “but, ah, no. I haven’t fucked anyone in here. Until now, that is.”

Viktor undid his own pants, walking back around to reverently trail his hands over the soft skin of Yuuri’s perfect ass. He was right. It really was a fucking peach. He relished in the shaky exhale below him as he pulled his cock from the confines of his underwear, sweeping the weeping head lazily over that flawless skin, biting his lip at the drag, at the responding gasp. He pulled back to tear the square packet and roll the condom down his hard cock, groaning at the friction for a moment before reluctantly pulling his hand away.

He spread Yuuri’s ample cheeks apart only to gasp, his hand flying to the base of his cock to stave off the urge to come right then and there. Right there, at Yuuri’s center, the flared base of a plug sat. Viktor stared, slack-jawed, a bit confused and quite possibly more turned on than he’d ever been in his life as he shakily traced a finger around where the wrinkled skin of Yuuri’s hole met the silicone of the toy.

“Do this often?” He asked breathlessly, helplessly, and Yuuri laughed through a groan as he nodded.

“Y-yeah, it’s something I do when I’m- I- Oh,  _ fuck,” _ he cried as Viktor toyed with the handle, tugging it out slowly just to watch the way Yuuri’s hole stretched before driving it back in. Yuuri’s hands scrabbled at his pants, shoving them as far down as possible, spreading his legs as far as possible as he pushed further into Viktor’s hands.  _ “P-please, Viktor.” _

“Please what?” Viktor asked innocently. 

“Please, I… I want you inside me,” Yuuri responded, cracking in the end under the weight of his desire.

Helpless against the neediness coloring Yuuri’s tone, Viktor gently pulled the plug all the way out, setting it on the desk. He grabbed the lube, coating his cock before his fingers, pressing two then three inside the other man, making sure Yuuri was properly stretched and ready to take him.

“I’m ready! Just fuck me already!” Yuuri demanded, suddenly impatient, and Viktor groaned, powerless against the heat rushing through him. He  _ really _ liked a pushy Yuuri. 

He hiked his shirt up higher as he set the tip of his cock against Yuuri’s hole, clenching his jaw against the overwhelming heat and tightness despite being thoroughly stretched. Yuuri’s hole fluttered around him as he adjusted to Viktor’s thickness. When Viktor bottomed out, he panted against the urge to just fuck the man below him with abandon. He hands smoothed over Yuuri’s skin. He focused on minute things- the dimples at the base of Yuuri’s spine, the surprising smattering of faint freckles peppering his skin, the even more surprising splash of pure white skin that made Viktor wonder if the other man had vitiligo (and if so, if there were other beautiful, little patches like the one gracing his left asscheek), the pale white, jagged stretch marks just over the curve of Yuuri’s hips, the breathless quality Yuuri’s voice had taken as he panted through the stretch.

Viktor was about to start pleading to be able to move when Yuuri suddenly shoved back, pushing Viktor’s cock even deeper. Viktor’s hips snapped forward of their own volition, earning him a long, low moan. 

_ “Yessss,” _ Yuuri hissed as Viktor did it again. Viktor basked in the punched out sounds of pleasure as he started building a rhythm. 

He fucked into Yuuri, gripping into those biteable hips, making good on that years-old idea of pressing marks into them. He wanted Yuuri to wear them as ten badges of temporary claim. He wanted the younger man to feel him for days after this, to bring Yuuri back to this moment when he shifted just so. He wanted Yuuri to remember this when he was alone. Viktor got off on the idea of Yuuri pressing his fingers against the marks as he touched himself. Viktor wanted to leave a physical reminder of himself under Yuuri’s skin so that even if this should only be a one-time thing, Yuuri would still carry him around for days after the fact.

_ Fuck, _ he really was pining after Yuuri, wasn’t he?  _ Shit. _

Yuuri writhed underneath him, meeting Viktor’s every thrust forward with a matching shove back. Viktor snapped out of his temporary contemplation. He was pretty sure he’d never been as turned on in his entire life as watching Yuuri eagerly fucking himself back onto his cock. 

Viktor circled his arms around Yuuri, grazing hardened nipples through Yuuri’s thin shirt in the process of standing the younger man up, holding him to Viktor’s chest as he drove his cock in harder. He was positive the change of angle made his cock brush against Yuuri’s prostate, if the startled shout was any indication. Viktor reached a hand into Yuuri’s hair, literally pulling him into a kiss, their lips crashing together as Viktor drank in each of Yuuri’s urgent cries.

All too soon, Viktor felt the tingling heat and pressure build under his balls. He peppered kisses along Yuuri’s lips, his cheek, his neck, his shoulder. He wrapped his free hand around Yuuri’s weeping cock, using the precome to slick the way. He stripped the other man’s cock as if it were his own- tight and fast with an intense, little twist at the head. If Yuuri’s had been urgent before, now he was  _ desperate. _ Yuuri clutched at Viktor’s arm, nails biting into the fabric of Viktor’s shirt, as he snapped his hips forward, caught in between fucking Viktor’s hand and fucking himself onto Viktor’s length. 

“I’m-  _ f-fuck, Vitya! I-I’m gonna come, I’mgonnacomeI’m-” _ Yuuri babbled, soft tone rising until he cut off into a long, high-pitched moan, coming in thick spurts over the top of Viktor’s desk. Viktor would be concerned about people hearing them if he had had an ounce of a fuck to give. He’d never seen something so hot in his fucking life. Yuuri’s tight hole spasmed around his cock, a slick, hot vice around him as Viktor quickly followed, pulling the collar of Yuuri’s shirt to the side to bite into Yuuri’s shoulder to muffle his shout as he pushed as deep as physically possible, filling the condom in thick, overwhelming pulses. 

The room was suddenly silent save for their panting. Viktor wanted to stay nestled in Yuuri’s heat for as long as was physically possible...or as long as they could before they absolutely had to separate to return to the responsibilities of life. It seemed Yuuri was content with that as well as he tipped his head back, resting against the crook of Viktor’s neck. Viktor smiled dopily as the tip of Yuuri’s nose tickled the underside of his chin. He had a fleeting desire to do this without a condom next time so he could watch his come drip from Yuuri’s used hole.

_ Next time. _ Viktor swallowed around his nerves as he kissed every part of Yuuri’s face that he could reach.

After a few minutes or a few hours, he pulled back gently, slipping free with a shudder. He pressed one last kiss to Yuuri’s nose before turning to remove the condom. He tied it off, threw it in the trash and set out to get dressed again, unable to meet Yuuri’s eyes lest he give himself- gave how badly he wanted to  _ keep _ Yuuri- away.

When he was more composed, back to an approximation of his immaculate appearance, he turned back to Yuuri with his trademark heart-shaped smile before freezing. Yuuri stood there, slowly, awkwardly pulling his pants back up and pocketing his plug with a weak smile. Viktor could practically feel the pained aura underneath it and it honestly threw him for a loop. Wasn’t he the one who would be bruised by this? His own smile dropped as he approached the other man hesitantly.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Viktor worriedly asked.

“No, no! I’m fine!” Yuuri rushed to reassure him as he finished getting himself together, stepping out of Viktor’s reach. “I had a great time. I-I'm sure you have more important things you need to get back to, so I'll…” He trailed off as he grabbed his jacket off the ground, walking toward the door with a dejected tilt of his shoulders. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Viktor intellectually knew that Yuuri was giving him an out, and he vehemently didn’t want it.

“Go out with me,” he blurted, and Yuuri’s hand froze where it had reached the door handle. “On a date,” Viktor clarified. He couldn’t see Yuuri’s face from this angle, but he could see the way Yuuri’s body tensed. He crushed down the rising disappointment  _ and _ the hope, waiting for answer. 

Yuuri turned around, and the butterflies in Viktor’s stomach beat wildly under his skin. Yuuri was  _ beaming. _ Again. It was even more beautiful this time around, laced with hope and relief. With a determined glint in his eyes, he marched right back to Viktor, pulling him down for a kiss that would sear if it wasn’t for the pair of wide smiles cutting the heat into something more tame, something sweeter that promised of more to come.

“Yes,” Yuuri accepted, excited and breathless against Viktor’s lips, and Viktor couldn't have been more thankful for Yakov’s insistence that he'd needed a personal assistant, even if he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> For those reading (and waiting for updated on) my chaptered fics, I PROMISE I'm working on them now. Mental health stuff and generally being busy kept me from my work for a while, but I'm back.


End file.
